Sky of Hope Sea of Dreams: Corbin Bleu and You
by kittysmart11
Summary: This is the first story I wrote before You Were Always There Beside Me Lamia and Corbin. I hope you enjoy it! Corbin Bleu... COMPLETE! HOPE YA LIKE! Enjoy! Have fun reading this. Might be some mistakes but I'm a little rough around the edges.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

(fyi- you put your name in the story. It's better so you can imagine you are with Corbin Bleu. Lol! but for me I am gonna put my name if it's alright with you...thanx!)

You are waking up happy because you are going to New York for the entire summer all by yourself. You quickly hugged your mom and left for the airport. As you waited for the boarding of the plane, you noticed a handsome boy about your age talking to one of the flight attendants about scheduling and seating. You were so lucky to have a mother who was top anchor on CNN.

FLASHBACK  
"YOU GOT IT?!! OMG Mom I am so happy for you! I told you that piece on abortion will get you to the top!"

"Thank you honey for helping me with all the research. You know what this means? You can go to New York now by yourself!"

"REALLY!!!??? THANK YOU!"

"I even got you first class and everything. Oooo your gonna love the hotel. It's the one in "Coming to America". Like the Woldolf Historia or something..."

"I LOVE YOU MOM!!"

END FLASHBACK  
You were still gazing (practically drooling) at the guy until he glimpsed your way. You looked down pretending to read your ticket then glanced quickly to see if he continued to talk to the flight attendant, but instead he approached you and sat across from you. His brown frizzy curls trickled around his caramel-colored face, with luscious brown eyes and full lips. He glanced at his ticket then leaned back looking around getting a glimpse at you every now and then. You smiled to yourself knowing that was the oldest trick in the book on looking at girls without them noticing. So you just tilted your head and swung your leg acting like a girly-girl even though you were blown-out tomboy. They finally called your flight to board so you gathered your carry-on pack and made your way to the gate. The lady took your ticket and saw your name.

"Oh, you are the new anchor lady's daughter. Tell her congrats on making the job. Finally, a female leader than another guy." The lady laughed and snorted. You heard the boy behind you cough, suppressing a laugh. You flashed her a smile and boarded the plane. Of course you were first class so you sat in row 5A, hoping that the person who sat in 5B wasnt old or smelly or business-like. It was a long flight from Florida to New York but you knew you would last with your Chronicles of Narnia book. You thought Peter/William was so hot.

"Is this seat taken?" a male voice said above you.

"Mmmmmm, no go ahead and-" You cut off to see that same boy who was stealing glances at you peering down into your light brown eyes. O gosh he's hotter up close, you thought.  
He sits down beside you, smiling with his pearly white teeth and full plump lips. He sticks out his hand towards you.

"Well, since this is a long flight, I'll just introduce myself. My name is Corbin, Corbin Bleu."

You took his hand and felt that it was warm and strong, his skin nice and soft.

"My name is Catriona, Catriona Black. Isnt it weird that our names have to do with a color?"

"And we both have the same initials, even weirder. I believe we will be the best of friends now, Miss Catriona Black."

"I think so too Mr. Corbin Bleu. By the way call me Cat. It's short, nice, sweet, and I like you- I mean- I like IT! I like IT!" You shook your head thinking about what you just said. This is going to be a long trip to NY.

Corbin's P.O.V  
So I had finished talking to the flight attendant and glanced around looking for a seat when my eyes fell on this gorgeous girl with long black hair and chocolate-colored skin. She was looking at me and probably glancing at her made her look away. I saw an available seat in front of her so I took it to my advantage. She was even more beautiful up close with soft light brown eyes and rather juicy lips. I stole glimpses at her and caught her eyes a couple of times. Hopefully I will sit by her and get to know her better. Just my luck my seat was right next to hers. How do I approach her?

"Is this seat taken?" I ask her.

"Mmmmmm, no go ahead and-" she cut off and looked up into my eyes. O gosh she's more beautiful at ariel view. So I sat down and stuck out my hand. I am such an idiot.

"Well, since this is a long flight, I'll just introduce myself. My name is Corbin, Corbin Bleu."

You took her hand and felt that it was warm and gentle, her skin nice and soft.

"My name is Catriona, Catriona Black. Isnt it weird that our names have to do with a color?"

"And we both have the same initials, even weirder. I believe we will be the best of friends now, Miss Catriona Black."

"I think so too Mr. Corbin Bleu. By the way call me Cat. It's short, nice, sweet, and I like you- I mean- I like IT! I like IT!" You looked away at her smiling and blushing. This is going to be a long trip to NY.  
END CORBIN'S P.O.V


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

What he is wearing on the plane...

img src"http://i19. nationality are you, Corbin?"

"I'm Jamaican and Italian-American. What about you?"

"Jamerican. It's my mix of Jamaican-American."

"So what do you do for a living, Cat?"

"I dance. I just got recently hired by some director to do a movie for Disney Channel. Apparently it's a musical or something."

"Wait a minute, you mean 'High School Musical'?"

"Yeah. How did you- o my gosh, are you in it too?"

"Matter as fact, I am one of the main characters, Troy's friend Chad. I make the ladies go wild."

He popped his collar and leaned back, feeling like everyone was standing around, bathing in his glory.

"Well for one thing, I aint going wild and I dont see any other girls going wild. That old lady two rows in front of us keeps looking back at us as if we are making out or something and it disgusts her. She must not like teens."

You and Corbin sit up and look at this old lady dressed up in furs looking back at us giving us a hard frown. Corbin tapped his fingers together then gave you an evil smile. You look at him confused then realized what he planned to do. You started stroking his arm slowly, reaching his shoulders to his chest making a mental note you felt abs. He lifted the arm rest and you got closer to him, giggling as if he said something funny. The lady was practically gaping at both of you as Corbin started kissing your neck slowly. She got up from her seat and passed by both of you.

"You teens should be ashamed of yourselves, flashing your goodies around like nothing and having oral sex in public."

"Ma'am, do you know what oral sex is and what it really means?" you asked.

"It's that sucking on the neck thing he just did and touching all over like he's a vampire or something."

Corbin looked innocent as he said, "Ma'am, that's called PDA. Stands for public display of affection. I'll tell you what oral sex is for real."

He got up and whispered to the lady what it meant and her eyes popped open and grimaced. She pointed her nose up in the air and quickly walked away as Corbin sat back down beside you. You two both looked at each other and bursted out laughing.

"Did you see her eyes pop out of her head when you told her? It was hilarious!" you exclaimed.

"Yeah, and she was gawking and drooling when she saw me kiss your neck. Too funny... wow that was great."

"Yeah it was, we should do that again if we ever saw another lady and guy like that."

"Yeah... say, ummm, do you have a boyfriend? I mean I'm just curious and all."

"Dont worry. You're safe. I never had a boyfriend in my entire life."

"You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding."

"Nope, I'm not kidding. All guys wanted from me was stardom and sex. I didnt go for it and I am very buff if they try to pressure me."

"You are beautiful and gorgeous but no boyfriend? I am shocked! I'm not trying to sound rude but have you ever kissed a guy before, Cat?"

"No. You're the first one to ever kiss my neck too. I enjoyed that alot. Uhhh... I meant... oh nevermind. I give up! I am going to tell you this now: you are handsome beyond belief. You are just so beautiful to me, I don't know how to control myself. Yet somehow I am calm."

You breathed and looked out the window, thinking that maybe he'd find you so weird that he'd leave and sit somewhere else. Instead you felt his hand touch yours, making you turn your head back to him. He smiled and blushed, still holding on to your hand but you knew that he liked you. You laid your head on his shoulder and he laid his head on yours. You both knew it was going to be an amazing adventure together.

Corbin's P.O.V

This girl is amazing and no boyfriend?! She is so beautiful and she has no boyfriend let alone no first kiss! Wow! She said that,

"No. You're the first one to ever kiss my neck too. I enjoyed that alot. Uhhh... I meant... oh nevermind. I give up! I am going to tell you this now: you are handsome beyond belief. You are just so beautiful to me, I don't know how to control myself. Yet somehow I am calm."

When she said that, I was completely appalled. She not only thinks I'm handsome, she finds me B-E-A-Utiful! I have never heard a girl say that in my entire life except my mom but that made me feel so... different. I knew that Catriona was special from the moment I saw her. So I took her hand because I had so much emotion I could show her but that would be rushing into things. I want to know her more before I ask out on any dates. Listen to myself, I already talking about dates. She put her head on my shoulder and I smelled a faint but sweet smell of perfume that suited her perfectly. I laid my head on hers knowing we were going to have fun together.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Finally, you arrive in New York! Of course, it was busy with people looking for their gates but you noticed a sign held by a middle-aged guy with your name and Corbin's name on it. As you started to approach him, a sea of girls started shouting Corbin's name and running towards them.

"Oh MY GOSH! RUN!" You screamed. Corbin grabs your hand and starts running with the middle-aged guy jogging beside you both.

"Go for the white limo!" he exclaimed. You finally made it outside and saw the limo door opened. You jumped in alongside Corbin before the first girl crashed into the closed door. Females of all ages banged on the sides screaming, "CORBIN! I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME!" The limo sped off and hit the highway.

"I...can't...breathe..." You said.

"I told you I make the ladies go wild," he replied. "They can't get enough of the Bleu."

"Well you owe me for saving your life. Gosh, I hope my grandma has some iced tea for me."

"Oh, your grandma lives here?"

"I was born in Queens. She has lived there ever since I was born. I went to PS 42."

"I was born in Brooklyn. The BEST borough in New York."

"No its not. Queens got it!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Ugh! I can't fight with you! You're too good!"

"You are too! Gosh!" you both look at each other and burst out laughing.

"So where are you staying at, Catriona?"

"The Woldorf Historia. You know the 'Coming to America' hotel?"

"Cool. I am there too. We are going to be having non stop dance routines for the whole time we are gonna be there so hopefully we get very comfy beds."

You finally arrive at the hotel and check in. As you board the elevator, you noticed that Corbin's room number was the same as yours. You thought it was an error until you both get to the top floor, which was the presidential suite. There was a note on the door that read, "Hey you two! We wanted to keep both of you together so we rented this out for you. Have fun!" You both look at each and shrug then open the door. You gasped at what you saw:

img src"http://i19. You and Corbin say at the same time. You both ran for the bedroom and stopped because it was the hugest bed ever with pillows everywhere of every color. You ran to the bed first and started jumping on it with Corbin right behind you.

"You realize this is just one bed, right? I don't mind sleeping on the couch, you know." Corbin said.

"This bed is huge and you can sleep on this bed with me unless you're uncomfortable with that or you make me upset."

"Cool. Okay but I will never make you upset. I promise. Boy scout honor!"

"I have a snuggle buddy! Yay me!"

"Snuggle buddy? I shall be your ultimate snuggle buddy!"

You jump off the bed, only to have Corbin catch you around your waist and then it happened. You started staring into his eyes. He brushes off a strand of your hair from your face, tracing the outline of your cheek, his face starts inching towards yours and you closed your eyes and ever so slightly parted your lips. His lips softly touch yours then deepened slowly. You couldn't believe he was actually kissing you, let alone being your first kiss ever. His tongue licked your upper lip and you let him in slowly. Your tongue practically danced with glee at the taste of his tongue. You mentally slapped yourself, 'how did I know how to tongue kiss? Wow I am a natural pro.' You finally but reluctantly gently pulled away from the kiss. You both took a breather after that kiss.

"So, I didn't plan on that kiss but I just got caught in the moment and because I think you are gorgeous, AND I thought you should have had your first kiss with someone who likes you for who you are, not your body or popularity. Plus you are good with your tongue. Hahahaha!"

"Well, I am glad I got it from you because you are handsome and that was amazing. I didn't know my tongue could do that. It has a life of its own. Gosh I wonder what my second kiss will be like?"

"It'll be with me right here right now."

He grabs you again and kisses you more firmly but you didn't mind. You were enjoying every second of it.

Corbin's P.O.V

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I KISSSED HER!!!! I mean one moment I am catching her after she jumps off the bed and the next thing I knew I am french kissing her. She's a good kisser and she's really good with her tongue. She asked about her second kiss and I was gonna give it to her. I love this summer! I am enjoying kissing this girl right now and I won't let time waste with me kissing her because I think with her, I have all the time in the world!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"You know, your hair never goes down, even when wet," you said as you and Corbin were in the pool. "Have you ever braided it or even try to put it in a ponytail or hat?"

"My hair is too poofy for that. But I have tried on a hat before, well it took a lot of brushing and a thick rubberband to hold it back but I did it."

"Would you ever straightened it?"

"No and never would unless I had to do it for a movie or just look like a gangsta, fo' sho'!"

He put his peace sign up trying to do the A-town down signal and you bursted out laughing. Then the doorbell rang. You looked at Corbin and you both jumped out of the pool trying to make it to the door first. Corbin makes it first and opens the door to a middle-age guy.

"Hey you two! I'm the director of High School Musical, Kenny Ortega. Corbin and Catriona, correct? You guys know that both your initials are the same?"

"We found that out on the plane here," Corbin said. "We having practice today?"

"No, today is the meet and greet party. It'll be in the ballroom downstairs. Dress casual because there will be dancing music and I wanna see how ya'll move so I got an idea of what I need from certain people. Be down in 2 hours because dinnner starts at 7 and dancing is at 8. See ya and have fun!"

He left and you looked at Corbin as he closed the door.

"So we might as well start getting ready then. I'll go take a shower or bath or whatever they have in that bathroom," you said.

"Okay, I go in the other bathroom. Let's hurry and see who the fastest. Whoever wins has to do everything the other says for a whole day."

"Okay well bring it on, Corbin." You turn and jet for the closest bathroom. Corbin shouted, "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" You quickly grab some clothes and jump into the shower, watching the pool water out of your hair. You cleaned yourself real well then jumped out to the shower and wrapped the towel around your body and hair. You start drying your hair and 1 1/2 hour later, you are ready with make up and your hair down and crinkly. You step out happy until you saw Corbin leaning against the wall.

"What took you so long?" He burst out laughing and you pouted. "Now you have to do everything I say for a whole day, starting tomorrow. Now come on, I want you to meet everyone. They are going to love you, Cat."

He takes your hand and wrapped his fingers around yours as you go downstairs to the ballroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

You both made it downstairs to the ballroom and everything is decorated with red, black and white with basketballs on the table.

"Hey Corbin!" He waves at a group of people approach them.

"Let me introduce you to the cast members. This is Zac Efron, Ashley Tisdale, Vanessa Hudgens, Monique Coleman, and Lucas Grabeel. Everyone this is Catriona Black."

"Whoa," Ashley said. "You guys know that-"

"We know, we know. Our last names are both colors and we have the same initials." They all started laughing with you joining alongside with them. They led you to a table and the meal began.

"So, Catriona, you dance? What type?" Vanessa asked.

"Everything. Hip hop. Ballet. Tap, jazz, disco, salsa, merengue, and my fav, the tango. Not to mention the new dance from Jamaica, the dutty wine."

"The dirty wine?" Zac asked.

"Noooo, the dutty wine. When we start the dancing, I'll show it to you. Only girls do it though. Guys do what they do when they dance with a girl."

Kenny Ortega got to the front and turned the microphone on. He tapped it a couple of times when it made that terrible screeching sound and everyone covered their ears.

"Oops sorry about that you guys," Kenny said. "Well then welcome to the Meet and Greet party for 'High School Musical'. I am the director Kenny Ortega. Just call me Kenny."

Everyone clapped and cheered for him.

"Thank you. I hope you enjoyed your meal. The next couple of days will be all about dancing and dancing and not to mention dancing with a little singing. Your schedules should be posted in your room by the time we finish the dancing but be prepared because tomorrow we go to work. Tonight, however, we dance!"

Everyone cheered and the music started. "Everytime We Touch" came on and Corbin got up and grabbed your hand.

"Let's dance the night away Cat! Come on!"

Everyone got up and danced their different dance moves. You practically tore up the dance floor with the latest moves and upbeat tempos. Then "When a Man Loves a Woman" by Marvin Gaye came on and Corbin took your hand gently, bowed and kissed it.

"May I have this dance, m'lady?"

"Yes, you may." You curtsied and giggled then wrapped your arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around your waist. Zac danced with Ashley, Vanessa danced with Lucas, and everyone had a partner to dance with to the song. You felt like no one else was in the room with you as you looked into Corbin's eyes. Those light brown eyes that sparkled as you two danced slowly to the soft jazz of Marvin doing his thang. The song ended but you didn't want to break away from Corbin until you heard the song, "Dutty Wine".

"Hey Cat! Weren't you gonna show us how to do this dance?" Monique

"Yeah Cat! Go Catriona!" Everyone shouted and clapped, chanting your name over and over.

"Clear the area then... it's a WILD dance!"

You start moving to the beat, first with your hips and legs moving, then you started to spin your head to the beat and then you did the split and spun your head at the same time. Everyone cheered and clapped as you finished and took a bow. You danced like this:

object width"425" height"350" param name"movie" value" src" type"application/x-shockwave-flash" width"425" height"350" /embed /object 

The dancing finally finished and Kenny took the microphone.

"Thanks for coming tonight for the Meet and Greet. Tomorrow we go to work with a lot of dancing. If you have enough energy like Catriona had tonight, well bring it to practice. You're gonna need it! Goodnight everyone!"

Everyone leaves and you say your goodbyes to Zac and the gang. You yawn and stretch as Corbin took your hand.

"You had fun tonight?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I did!" you replied.

"I know you said you were a great dancer but wow! That was amazing!"

"Thanks! You were one of the best guy dancers out there too! Now we dance for real tomorrow."

You both made it to the room and quickly changed into your nighties(lol!) You climbed into bed first after saying a quick prayer then looked up to see Corbin with some basketball shorts on. No shirt. At all. You're gaping at his six-pack. He climbed onto the other side of the bed and said a prayer before laying down.

"What?" he asked.

"Nice six pack! Very toned."

"Thanks. I work out and dance you know."

"Haha. I know that!"

You turn off the light and snuggled down into your bed. Corbin got closer to you and whispered,

"Am I still your snuggle buddy?"

"Of course you are."

He wraps his arm around your waist and gets in closer as you turned around to face him. He kissed your forehead softly and whispered, "Goodnight, snuggle buddy." You giggled and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight to you too, snuggle buddy." You closed your eyes, immediately falling into a deep sleep dreaming about Corbin and dancing.

Corbin's P.O.V

She. Can. Dance. Wow she is hard to catch up with! When we slow danced together, I felt like I was in the clouds with just her and no one else. Now I am laying down right beside her. Gosh, why didnt I meet this girl earlier in my life? As I watch her fall asleep and breathe slowly, I'm starting to realize this is the girl for me. She's everything I've hoped for in a girl. She's my everything. I think I love her... whoa... love this early? No way this can't be right... or is it?


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Cat... Cat... OH MY GOSH CAT! GET UP!"

You jump up in the bed having a shocked look on your face, with wide eyes and an opened mouth. A flash went off in front of your face and you looked dazed and confused then realization hit you hard in the head. You jump out the bed and chased Corbin around the suite while he laughed.

"I WANT THAT DIGITAL CAMERA NOW! GIVE IT!" you shouted.

"No way! You have to do everything I tell you today! This picture will hit the paparazzi stands in three shakes of a lamb's tail! You do EVERYTHING I tell you today, I will delete this picture and never speak of it again. I promise now stop chasing me!"

You stopped chasing him, crossed your arms and pouted. You turned around and started walking towards the bathroom then stopped. You turned back around and sarcastically said,

"Can I go take a looooooooong, hooooooooot, shower? Please, don't take this away from me."

"With hygiene, go right ahead. You don't have to ask permission for that. It's a requirement."

You went and took a shower, brushed your teeth and did your makeup. As you put your hair in a neat ponytail, you had an idea that'll make Corbin jealous. I mean you don't go out with Corbin and you're not his girlfriend so you were gonna get even with him for the picture. You put your sweatpants over your cheerleader shorts and your skin tight shirt on. You walk out the bathroom and wait for Corbin.

"You ready?" you asked.

"Yep! Let's go!" You both leave and go downstairs where you meet up with Ashley and Monique.

"Hey you two! Ready to sweat and strain your muscles?" Monique asked.

"Oh yeah! I love when I get charlie horses! Wooo! They so painful and exhilarating!" You exclaimed. Everyone laughs and goes to the dance studio where everyone was stretching and talking. You took off your sweatpants and all the boys stared and gaped at you. You joined the girls and they started whispering to you.

One girl said, "Okay, what game are you playing at? Tell us Catriona!"

"So, me and Corbin made this bet and he won so I have to do everything he tells me. He didn't say I had to wear a certain outfit and I'm trying to make him jealous. I gotta stretch you guys."

You winked at them and started doing lunges and stretching your arms. Then you did something that made the boys practically pass out and cock their heads to the side. It was time for the flexy female. This is what you did:

object width"425" height"350" param name"movie" value" src" type"application/x-shockwave-flash" width"425" height"350" /embed /object 

When you finally finished, the guys were either frightened or fancinated by what you did. The girls were clapping and laughing and just going wild. But Corbin didn't move nor even twitch. Zac came to his side and shook him hard.

"Dude, are you okay? I know that was VERY weird but dude, snap out of it! You like her don't you? You like Cat!"

"Yeah," Corbin said slowly. "I like her a lot but I didn't know she could get into such... positions. She's crazy and amazing and... wow. Hey Cat!"

"You called Corbin?" you said innocently.

"Ummmm, wow. I didn't know you could do that, Cat."

"I'm flexible around things you know."

You walk away, smiling to yourself as Kenny got to the front. He made some danced moves and stood as if he was a superhero.

"Everyone as warmed up? Good. And Cat, that flexible thing you just did was interesting. It scared me but interesting. Let's dance people! First the boys for 'Getcha Head In the Game' then the duet dancing followed by a surprise."

Everyone looked around confused and separated for their dancing. The girls surrounded you and asked if they can learn a dance routine. You shrugged your shoulders and said, "Why not?" As you left the room with the girls, you pulled out your ponytail and shook out your hair and flipped it and you heard every single guy in there gasp or sigh or moaned. You skipped out of the room and winked at Corbin and Zac as you passed them. Oh, you were in for a shocker with Corbin at your lunch break.

Corbin's P.O.V

So I was hanging with Zac and the guys, chilling and warming up when Cat took off her pants with those rather tight cheerleading shorts. I mean it's rude to stare but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Then she started doing that stuff with her body. Gross yet amazing. I couldn't move my body at all. Just seeing her do that made my hormones rage like crazy. Try and keep calm. Zac snaps me out of it then Cat leaves with the girls winking at me and Zac. He starts smiling and stopped when I looked at him.

"Sorry man. That's your girlfriend." Zac says.

"I... ummmmm... I haven't asked her yet."

Zac gaped at me. "You haven't asked her at all? Didn't you say you like her?"

"I do but I want to get to know her better before I start any relationships."

"Well you better hurry. All the guys are talking about asking her out on a date and how beautiful she is and you have a bigger chance on going out with her since you both share the same suite. Do it soon. Matter as fact, do it today during lunch or something. I'll even be watching you to make sure you do it."

"Okay... I will."

Kenny got us together and started the dance moves. As we danced, I couldnt help but get nervous about asking her to be my girlfriend. I mean this was huge and scary and exciting all at once. We finished the dancing and the girls came back. Everyone sat down and the guys tried to get closer to Cat but Zac "accidently" moved them and I was able to sit by her. She smiled and looked to Kenny.

"So I told you guys that I had a surprise. Well I have been watching you all and picked two of you to do a ballroom dancing competition at the prestigious Young Adult Ballroom Festival where the winners receive dancing contracts for Broadway musicals."

Everyone started chatting amongst themselves and couldn't believe. I love theatre but be in it-just extraordinary!

"So the pair I have chosen? Catriona Black and Corbin Bleu!"

I went into shock until Cat hugged me. Zac laughed and everyone cheered and patted my back. I hugged Cat back and couldn't believe it!

"It's lunchtime! Go eat and come back in an hour for the second half." Kenny said.

Zac signaled me and then I grew nervous again. I took Cat's hand and pulled her over to the side. She smiles and hugs me again.

"This is so cool! We are in a competition and- Corbin, what's wrong?" Cat looked worried... she's so cute when worried.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just..ummm...wondering- since we are in this competition now- will you be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes went large and she squealed very loud then gave me a huge kiss on my lips. I was shocked but relieved and I felt happy all over like I wanted to jump. She gently pulled back and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Yes, Corbin. I would love to be your girlfriend." She hugged me again then I heard clapping and cheering behind me. I turned around to see Zac, Ashley, Vanessa, Monique, and Lucas standing there then ran to me and Cat congratulating us on the competiton and us going out. I am so happy right now! YESSSSS!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"5, 6, 7, 8!!" Stomp, switch, twirl, STOMP!

"Corbin, what type of dancing did you say you can do?" you asked. He held you like as if it was colonial times and everyone was in corsets and huge white wigs.

"I never told you? Well I started dancing when I was two years old. I can do what you can do, especially the tango. The tango is Spanish, plus it's a hot, passionate dance that's fierce and sharp. But if you dance with the one you truly love though, then it's way better and more passionate," Corbin replies. He dips you sharply and kisses you slowly and twirled you back up. Kenny chuckled and shook his head.

"You two are funny but that dance is amazing. You both make it work for you and indeed you will succeed."

"Hey, you rhymed Kenny! Hahaha!" You said.

"So anymore dancing for today?" Corbin asked.

"Nope, we practice again tomorrow. This time we do the waltz and salsa! Cha-cha-CHA!" Kenny waves goodbye and leaves, leaving you and Corbin standing there. He starts shimmying to you and you giggle then shimmy back at him. He grabs you and swings you around, kissing you on the lips. It's been a whole week since he asked you out and you were never happier. You were the best of friends with Ashley, Vanessa, and Monique as you shopped in New York. Of course many guys tried talking to you but Corbin would come around and kiss you, then they leave, disappointed.

"So, what do you want to do today? We could gather the cast and crew together. Have a party since we got a hot tub and pool," you said.

"Awesome idea. I'll call the guys, you call the girls. We both order some food, get some music and we got a party. I am so happy I asked you to be my girlfriend." Corbin replied.

"I am glad you asked me because if you didn't we might have a jealousy issue going on."

"Oh yeah I would. Let's go."

You both made it to the suite and started calling everyone about the party. You decided to have it at 8pm and end it at 11pm, only because there was more dance practice tomorrow and no one didn't want to be tired. You both took your showers and started ordering food like pizza, burgers, soda, water, almost anything you could think of EXCEPT alcohol. Luckily, you brought all of your CD's with you so there was gonna be poppin' music all night. The phone rang so Corbin picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hi Ms. Black... it's Corbin Bleu... yes, I am still handsome...hahahaha... sure, I'll get her. It's for you Cat." You grab the phone and smile.

"Hey Mom... everything is fine... I am doing well with the tango and we do the waltz and salsa tomorrow... no I am not 'doing it' with him. Gosh Mom... I'll visit her tomorrow... I love you too... Bye!" You hang up the phone.

"What did she mean by 'doing it'- oh never mind. You gonna see your grandma tomorrow?"

"Yeah after we practice. You wanna come with me? My grandma wants to meet you anyway. Hahahaha!" The door bell rings and you open to find the hugest crowd of teens ever.

"Come on in!!!!" Corbin shouts as he high fives Zac and the guys. You chatter with the girls and the music started playing. Everything was going fine and everyone was having fun. You walked around looking for Corbin so you can dance with him. You saw his hair and started walking towards him when you stopped in your tracks at the site you saw. A girl a little shorter than you was kissing on Corbin rather firmly as he was leaning back trying to push her back. A roaring went through your ears and you started to burn in rage. Corbin turned around and wiped off his mouth and stopped in shock. You walked slowly to the girl and suddenly punched her in the face. She fell to the ground as the music stopped.

"Who the hell are you to punch me? Who is this bitch?" the girl asked rubbing her cheek.

"My name is Catriona Black and I'm his girlfriend! Who the hell are you to kiss my boyfriend?" you spat out. You rushed for her but Corbin and the crew held you back.

"How the hell did you get in here, Linda? No one invited you let alone even come and get on Cat's boo," Monique said. "This slut right here hurt Corbin's feelings a while back when she cheated on him with Jesse McCartney."

"Jesse McCartney?! Now you try to get back at him when he don't want you? Oh biotch, IT'S ON!"

You rush at her and punch her twice before she starts bleeding through her nose. Linda comes back at you and slaps you in the face but you slapped both cheeks. She went at you again but one of the teens grabbed her and pushed her to the door. And everyone shouted all at once,

"AND DON'T COME BACK BIOTCH!!!!" They slammed the door and rushed to you to see if you were alright. Corbin signaled Zac and the gang while he took you straight to the bathroom. You looked in the mirror and saw a slight imprint of Linda's hand on your cheek. Corbin grabbed a washcloth and turned on the cold water, ringed out the cloth and gently pressed it against your cheek.

"Catriona, I didn't know that she was here, let alone come uninvited. I am so sorry, does it hurt?"

"No. How bad did she hurt you, Corbin? Please tell me. And with Jesse McCartney? How low can you get?"

Corbin smirked at you and sighed. He sat on the bathroom counter and looked into space. He shook his head and sighed again. You approach him and hug him as he hugged you back and kissed your forehead. He took your hands and held them in his.

"We met a couple of months back. We were auditioning for a play and got the main characters. As we practiced more and more together, we started to like each other. Finally she admits she liked me and I admitted I liked her and we went out. We did the play and it was so popular, more celebs came like Jesse McCartney. It was the cast and crew party and I went looking for her, just like you did for me. But when I caught her, she was, as you say, 'doing it' with Jesse. My heart was broken at that sight and I dumped her on the spot, not to mention punch Jesse. Monique was there and I told her what happened. She beat Linda up but I pulled her back before she did anymore 'damage'."

"That's Monique for ya. Hahahahaha!" you said softly.

"Yeah. She told me not to remember her at all. Forget who she was and everything that was the essence of her. So I started the process of forgetting her but then I lost every memory of her when I saw you. You became everything to me and I am so glad to have met you but will you promise me something?"

"Of course, but only if you promise me something."

"Well what is your promise?"

"Promise me if I see that girl again, I can tear her apart and send her to the hospital with me and Monique's ring imprints all over her face and body."

Corbin laughed and pressed the cloth against your face and looked at your cheek.

"I can't guarantee I could let you do that. Maybe Monique, hahaha, but promise me you would never hurt me in such a way that it could tear or just rip me apart."

"I will if you promise the same thing."

"Well I promise Ms. Black."

"And I promise Mr. Bleu."

You both smiled at each other and kissed long and passionate until you heard the music turn on and a knock at the door.

"Is everything okay in there?" Zac shouted.

"Everything is fine," you reply back after you peck Corbin on the lips once more and open the door. Monique rushed in checking you then Corbin, worried in the face.

"You should have made me beat her down. All I would have needed was some vaseline and a hair tie and it would have went down. But you both okay?"

"Is your cheek okay?" Ashley and Vanessa say at the same time.

"You guys I am fine. Corbin is fine. We talked and now I want to party and shake it like a saltshaker. Details will be tomorrow. Let's go!"

You grab Corbin's hand who grabs Monique's hand who grabs Ashley, then Vanessa, and finally Zac. Everyone cheered when they saw you and started dancing. Corbin twirled you around and danced with everyone doing their own moves. Then Corbin picked you up and dangled you over the pool while evryone laughed.

"Don't you do it! CORBIN!" you shrieked as he jumped into the pool with you. Everyone else jumped in, splashing around and dancing at the same time.

It was finally 11pm and everyone said their goodbyes and left. You closed the door as the final person left and looked at the suite. Empty pizza boxes were everywhere with drinks and all that icky stuff. Ashley and Vanessa appeared with trash bags.

"Shall we begin?" Ashley asked.

Lucas and Ashley cleaned the kitchen, while Zac did the living room with Vanessa, and Monique, Corbin, and you doing the outside with the pool and hottub. The whole gang finished and gathered in the living room.

"Did we do everything?" Monique asked.

"There is one place left... the bathroom that we weren't in at the party," Corbin said. "I'm afraid of what we might see."

They all looked at each other and linked arms as they approached the bathroom. You opened the bathroom door to see... it was clean. But the smell... you shut the door as everyone gagged at the smell.

"WHO CUT THE CHEESE!" Zac shouted. "Wait the only person who went in there was Ryan... ewwwwwww!"

"Get the air freshners. Ready? Set? SPRAY!!!!!" Monique shouted. You kicked the door open and help you nose as you sprayed everywhere. The mist from the spray disappeared and the bathroom smelled like a jungle but everyone laughed.

"Well we gotta go but thanks for the party. It was great!" Vanessa said. "Well except for ex-gf coming around but AWESOME!!"

"Let's go! Bye Cat!Bye Corbin!" Ashley, Vanessa, Zac, Lucas, and Monique says. You wave bye to them and close the door and leaned on it as Corbin put his head on your shoulder.

"I am sooooo tired, Corbie..."

"Well when you call me 'Corbie', I know you are tired."

Corbin picks you up and carries you to bed. He gently lays you down on the bed and kisses you on the neck, cheeks, forehead, and lips. He holds you tight as he lays down beside you.

"Goodnight Cat, I love you so much."

"I love you too Corbie..."

Corbin's P.O.V

WHAT THE HELL? I usually don't say that often but how did Linda know I was there? Oooooooo... just to see her face again... makes me sick... so I was chatting with some guys about guy stuff and she put her hands over my eyes. I thought it was Cat so I turned around smiling but saw her face. I let go of her hands and grimaced at her.

"What are you doing here, Linda? We don't go out anymore. Where's Jesse? Still banging him?"

"Oh, Corbin. I didn't know what I was doing. I made a big mistake and I'm sorry. Will you take me back?"

"NO! You broke my heart and besides I have someone else now. She is the total opposite of you and I'll let you know she's not the slutty one."

"Oh please Corbin! You don't have a girl. I am the only one for you. Let me remind you of our love for each other."

She grabbed my face and kissed me! Before, I would have enjoyed it but now it made me nausous. Cat was so much better. But anyway I pushed her off and wiped my mouth off when I saw Catriona. Her face was set and her fists started clenching but she didn't stare at me. She was looking straight at Linda. Then she walked up to her and punched her. My hero! hahaha! Of course being boyfriend and all, I held her back. After Cat tore her up, I pulled her into the bathroom and saw that Linda slapped her on her face. I was so mad... then Cat asked me about her. I didnt want to bring back all those horrid memories but I did but as I told Catriona, they seemed to disappear as Cat looked int my eyes. I felt so much better as if a burden lifted from my shoulders. As I hold her and kiss her as she falls asleep in my arms, I felt a special magic around me and Cat. A magic that only makes good memories stay within and bad memories bounce away or just disappear. I really think I am falling in love with her.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Well if it isnt Corbin and the bitch? Ready to lose to me?"

You heard that voice before and you really wanted to swing at her but then you'd be disqualified for fighting. It was two months since the catfight and two being happy with Corbin. He met your grandma and she fell in love with him, not to mention your mother surprised you by being there. After the surprise visit, your mother approved of Corbin after mentioning marriage... embarassing? Yes! After that month he took you to LA to meet his parents and sisters. Let's just say the girls are happy to see that he picked the right one for hisself. Corbin turned around and looked at Linda and Jesse.

"Back off Linda, and Jesse, stop staring at what you can't have! You ready Catriona?"

"Yes I am Corbin!" You heard the crowd cheer you on as you entered the dance floor. As you were paraded around the floor, you saw your family and Corbin's family, Kenny Ortega, and the whole cast and crew clapping. It was dancing time.

"Our first dance: SALSA!" The music started and you moved with it, showing fire and quick wit to Corbin.

"Waltz!" The fluidity to that dance made you sway so well to the music.

"Tango!" More fire! Corbin grabbed you sharply and smiled at you.

"CHA-CHA!" Hit the floor with your feet until it makes a dent.

"Swing!" 70's music came on and you grooved to those funky moves with Corbin pretending he was John Travolta in Grease.

"Now pair dancing!" You get off the floor, tired yet happy. You quickly change into your next outfit and find Corbin ready. He smiles and kisses you quickly on the cheek. Linda and Jesse finished dancing and got of the floor sticking her tongue out at you while Jesse winks at you.

"Next is Corbin Bleu and Catriona Black!" You enter onto the floor gracefully and smiling. Corbin holds onto your waist for the opening dance. The music started as you swayed and moved to the different music being presented to you. As you made your final jump in the air, you felt free and happy about everything that has ever happened to you. Corbin. Competition. Friends. Family. Corbin brought you down slowly and smiled his dazzling smile. The crowd cheered and clapped and went wild. You got off the floor happy and giddy.

"That was amazing! Corbin, you are too good!"

"Hey without you, I wouldnt be so great. I love you so much and I feel exhilarated! The results are in. Ready?"

The announcer got to the floor saying, "Will all dancers please report to the floor. This competition was close and these teens are very talented. Envelope please?"

He read off the results from 8th runner to 2nd runner up. It came down to You and Corbin vs. Linda and Jesse. As respect you had to shake Linda's hand. She talked through her clenched teeth saying, "Say bye bitch! You lose!" You reply same way, "I don't think so and you smell like onions! Kiss my ass bitch!"

"The first runner up goes to... Linda and Jesse, making this year's winners Catriona and Corbin!!!!!!!!!"

YOu jump up and down and Corbin grabs you and kisses you, making you feel so good inside. The announcer handed you the metals and trophies and the whole crowd rushed to congratulate you and Corbin. Someone taps your shoulder and you turn around to have Jesse's lips crash into yours. You tried pushing him away but a sudden jolt pulled you back as Corbin's fist went into contact with Jesse's eye. He howled in pain and walked away with the crowd silent. You gaze at Corbin and you saw it... the essence of the teenager was gone and a true man arose in his place. You hugged him tightly then scream, "OPA!" Everyone laughed and shouted congrats to Corbin for punching him and for the dance. The after party was at your suite and everyone had fun, including your parents trying to show off their "moves". Finally the party ended and people helped clean up before leaving. Your mom and Corbin's family had to go for the next plane ride in the morning so they said their farewells.

"Bye honey! Be good! And congrats!" they said to you and Corbin. His father waved at Corbin and closed the door. You looked confused then turned around and realization came into your brain once again...

You two were finally alone.

Corbin's P.O.V

Jesse is so lucky I didn't kill him! Hahahaha! Sucker... the party was fun. Now I am in Broadway but because of her. Yes, Catriona. Her name is beautiful, she's beautiful, I do love her. Everyone is gone... it's time to do what I have always wanted to do with her...

Love her.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Is time moving slowly or are we just staring at each other for a long time? Those eyes, sparkling light brown eyes surrounded by brown crinkly hair. He's moving so slowly... towards me? No way. Can't be coming towards me that way, not like that. He's looking into my eyes so differently... is there something on my face? I have such a weird feeling... I am afraid yet excited... what's going on?

Corbin approaches you slowly and reaches out his arm towards you. You automatically take his hand and you were led to the living room where rose petals were all over the floor. Corbin pushed a button on the stereo and soulful jazz music flowed through the speakers. Corbin, still holding to your hand, pulls you into his arms and starts swaying to the music. You move your body to the music and with Corbin's body, closing your eyes. To you, there was no floor, no suite, no nothing. Only you and Corbin were floating around, dancing to the slow music. As you turned around, feeling Corbin get closer to you than ever before, you knew everything was in place. Corbin was for you and you alone. Without each other, you both were not complete. Corbin rest his chin on your shoulder and kissed it lightly.

"Do you remember when we first met, Cat? I saw you sitting at the airport, swinging your leg slowly, looking so pretty. I crushed on you so bad. I would have thought you had a boyfriend but you didn't. I was, and still am, glad." Corbin whispered in your ear.

"Yeah, you were trying to play off looking at me by pretending to look around the airport. It's a classic. I was so happy to have met you that day. I crushed on you too but as you can see, we are perfect for each other."

Corbin chuckled to hisself and held you in his arms, swinging with the music. All of a sudden, Corbin stopped moving.

"Catriona..." he whispered. You turned around and he brought you in closer as his lips caressed yours. There was nothing in the world so breathtaking as that kiss he planted on your lips. You didnt feel him pick you up nor did you see him carry you to the bedroom, laden with rose petals. He laid you down on the bed gently, kissing you on the neck and shoulders. He explored your body with his hand, going under your shirt and started tickling you. You giggled and playfully pushed him into the bed while you got on top of him. He sat up and took off his shirt while you did the same thing.

"Do you want to do this, Cat? I understand if you want to stop."

"No, Corbin. I do want to do this, especially with you. I love you Corbin Bleu."

"I love you too, Catriona Black." He leans in and kisses you more passionately. Somehow everything you were wearing at the party was gone off your body just as Corbin was the same. Now you have never felt a guy's you-know-what let alone saw one. And let's just say this once: he got a package. As you two were "doing it" like your mom says, you felt the pain but you also felt the pleasure in it. (To make a long "story" short, you and Corbin climaxed so many times, I could have sworn you both made a new record for the Guinness book of World records. Lol!)

The sun shown through the window, causing you to squint. For a moment you thought you were at home sleeping thinking it was all a dream until you heard a calming heartbeat in your ear. You slowly gazed up into Mr. Brown-Eyed Bleu's peaceful face, his eyes open looking out the window. His gaze slowly went down to your face, smiling as he brushed your hair away from your face. You smiled back at him and ruffle his hair, which made him laugh.

"Morning beautiful." he says softly.

"Morning handsome," you reply warmly as you sat up in bed and wrapped your arms around him. You place your head on his shoulder as he cuddles with you.

"We must still be snuggle buddies, right?" he asked, kissing your forehead.

"Of course..." you reply. The phone rings so you pick it up quickly while Corbin tickles you.

"Hello?"

"It's Monique. Have you turned on the TV today? Turn it on now! It's about you and Corbin!"

You point towards the remote and Corbin turns on the TV to see a huge picture of you and Corbin dancing then finding out you won the competition. The news reporter turned around and to your shock, was your mom! What's worse than her doing the story? She was standing at your door knocking.

"We will be talking to them live in their suite where they will be discussing their win and what they are going to do in the future. Catriona and Corbin, if you are watching us live right now, get ready because I'm coming with a camera and a live audience of over 10 million people! I will knock on their door now. Honey... she's my daughter and I'm so proud of her... come get the door!"

"OH SHIT!" You and Corbin scream at the same time. This was going to be a very weird day... (to be continued in Ch. 10- hahaha torture is sweet!)

Corbin's P.O.V

Last night was the most magical night ever. Now I don't believe in premarital sex but she was the one for me. I love her so much. All my passion and emotions for her all went into that one night, that energy spark when I met her ignited into a full flame of love, romance, and compassion. I woke up this morning with such a clear head, I felt like a new man. I glanced out the window and saw it was a beautiful day and to think, I spent it with a beautiful girl. She stirred and I looked down at her as she laid on my chest. I pushed back her hair and she smiled that gorgeous smile. The phone rang and she picked it up while I tickled her. It was Monique and Cat pointed to the remote so I turned on the TV only to see me and Cat from last night's dancing competition. WOW! I am on Broadway now! WHOA! Is that Cat's mom on the TV? It is... and she's standing in front of our door. OH NO! She's knocking on the door... AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"I never knew you swear but we can talk about that later. We gotta get into some clothes and fast."

Corbin grabbed a sheet while you did the same thing and jetted to get your clothes. WHY IS MY MOM HERE AND WHY DIDNT SHE TELL ME SHE WAS GOING TO INTERVIEW US!, you thought to yourself. You grabbed a red tank top and some blue shorts and long tube socks. You brushed your hair quickly and ran for the door. Corbin ran into the kitchen and slipped on the floor, making you giggle. He grabs Captain Crunch and some milk and fills two bowls with the concoction. He nodded his head and you open the door and quickly hug your mom then wave to the camera.

"Mom, this is unexpected! You didnt tell me you were coming to interview us. Corbin, come wave to all our fans and come say hi to my mom."

"Hey everyone. You don't mind if I eat cereal and watch myself on TV at the same time? Hahaha, just kidding. Come on it."

Your mom comes in analyzing the place and walks into the kitchen looking at the half bowls of cereal. She raised her eyebrow and looked at the camera.

"A champion's breakfast consists of Captain Crunch and milk. I would have thought you two would order from room service."

"Oh, we were Mom but we were so tired and so hungry but Corbin was just going to do that, right?"

"Right, right, right, right... I'm going now. Pancakes, Cat? Or Belgian Waffles? Or both?" he laughed so nervously then left rather quickly. Cat turned back to her mom and smiled rather largely to the camera.

"So what does everyone want to know about the winners?"

"So how does it feel to win the competition, honey?" Your mom sticks the microphone in your face, your nose almost hitting it.

"It's an amazing feeling. Corbin and I love dancing together and winning this was especially Corbin's dream. He loves theatre just like I do and now being signed to the great arts is overwhelming. We are practically soul mates, almost complete."

"Ooooo, so are you saying that you and Corbin will be getting married in the future not to mention have some cute grandchildren for me?"

"Oh Mom, gosh you're making me blush. Corbin, my mom thinks we are getting married soon."

Corbin walks back in and stands beside you with his arm around your waist. He smiles at your mom and looks at the camera.

"Unfortunately for all my fan girls, that may be sooner than you think, Ms. Black. Hahaha, but I am glad we won together, I wouldn't have any other partner than this girl beside me."

"Oh really, Corbin?" a slutty voice says. Your rage started to grow as you saw Linda walk in and wave to the camera. She stood beside your mother and sneered at you.

"We were dance partners, Corbin, and we danced the night away when we were together. I don't go with Jesse and if you dump this Kitty Cat girl now, we have a chance together. I am so sorry about what happened in the past. Can we just start over?"

Corbin looked at Linda, then you, then your mom, and finally the camera. He pondered the thought and looked up.

"You are right Linda."

You drop your arm from around his shoulder and back up one step. You start shaking your head.

"WHAT?!" You and your mom say at the same time.

"Cat, she's right. We need to start over, Linda. So let's start by pushing you out of this door and never seeing your face again. EVER!"

You look shocked then started laughing as you hugged Corbin and stuck your tongue out at Linda. As she reached to hit you, a strong womanly voice came in, only for it to be Monique.

"Hey Cat and Cor- oh HELL NAW! Linda? Ooooo I told you if I see you again, I will kick your ass and now is the time to show on national television how to hurt you. Cat you got your rings on?"

"Ooooo wee gurl, I do, I do, I doooooo! Mom, Corbin, don't stop us because you might get hurt."

You and Monique advance on Linda and start punching her. She screams mercy as you pulled her hair and knee-d her in the stomach. Monique punched her straight in her face and made her nose bleed. She pushes herself back and runs out the door crying with Monique kicking her out and closing the door rather forcefully. Corbin just stares at you and Monique and shakes his head and laughs. Your mom looks at the camera and laughs.

"That's my strong dancing daughter. Now may I ask you two one more question?"

"Yes mom?"

"Yeah, Ms. Black?"

"Why are there rose petals all over the living room floor leading to the bedroom?"

You and Corbin turned around and saw the trail of flowers and completely forgot about them. You look at Corbin as he gazed at you and then, looked at your mom who is tapping her foot on the ground.

"Corbin made me a late night dinner in bed... very romantic I would say. It was sweet even though we were both tired but he did it for me and I was glad."

Your mom stood there for a moment looking in between you two then smiled and turned to the camera.

"That is so sweet! I'm going to have grandchildren very soon! I already have names! So when he asks you to marry him, honey, ya'll can 'do it' alot so I can have lots of kids around me."

"MOM! This is so embarassing on national TV."

"Well, I am Veronica Black and this has been an ABC special report. Now back to the studio Jack."

The cameraman turned off his camera and packed up as your mom hugged both of you. Monique stood to the side but was quickly grabbed by Corbin and also got into the hug. Your mom kissed your forehead and giggled.

"Now have fun you three and don't fight no one else unless I am there. Bye!"

Your mom leaves the suite and you , Corbin, and Monique burst out laughing and sat on the couch. Then Monique crossed her arms and looked between you and Corbin.

"Ya'll had sex last night, didn't you? I can see it in both your faces, your glowing!"

"Okay, we did but you won't tell anyone else will you Corbin looked worried while Cat smiled at Monique.

"Duh, I promise but somebody thinks he's a manly man. Plus you both almost spilled the beans when your momasked that question. I say that was close."

"You're right," you said. "It was too close. My mom can be fooled sometimes. Now we just have to worry about the tabloids with you and me hitting Linda. That's gonna be funny!"

"Gurl, that's gonna be hilarious. Ya'll wanna go out shopping? Then we can get lots of attention and show our fighting skills, well that's if you can walk Catriona."

She laughed as you looked confused then looked at Corbin and down for a brief second then burst out laughing. Corbin looked confused realized what she meant then jumped on Monique but she jumped up and started running away to the bathroom and locked the door.

"I will get you Monique! And where do you think you are going Miss Black?"

He grabs you by the waist and kisses you long and hard, making it passionate. You wrap your arms around his neck and let your mouth do the rest. Monique opened the door and grimaced.

"Get a ro- ahhhhhh!" Corbin grabbed her and tickled her crazily while you laughed histerically at them. This was an interesting morning...

Corbin's P.O.V

That was so close with Cat's mom. She's already thinking about marriage. Well, I have been thinking about it too but we've been dating for 6 months. I'll wait 6 more and go from there because of college and Broadway. I love her so much and I forgot to clean up those flower petals. They sure did beat up Linda today, and Cat thought I was really leaving her for Linda. Linda is no more. Cat is even more. Monique is crazy of course but she's an awesome friend/ bodyguard. Hahahaha! Let's see where me and Cat go in the future. This was an interesting morning...


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight! In the jungle, the peaceful jungle-"

"Corbin, you don't play Timon, even though I like that song too. You play Simba. S-I-M-B-A!"

It's been another six months since the surprising interview with your mom and Linda. You and Corbin are already signed into Broadway and auditioned for "The Lion King" the musical production. You assumed that you would be a gazelle and Corbin be Mufasa. Instead you both got the leading roles of the older Simba and Nala so you both practiced more than all the others. It was finally the premiere night and all the hottest stars were going to be there like Stevie Wonder, Prince, Alicia Keyes, you name it they were there. The whole show was sold out like crazy!

"I'm telling you Corbin. One of the reasons why you got the part is because you already have the mane. Ooooo... I like that color though. Hahahaha!"

"That's it! You are going down Ms. Feline! No one talks about the almighty mane of Simba!" Corbin shouts.

He starts chasing you around the dancing studio and pretended his claws were out. You turned around suddenly and got into pouncing position with hands up in the air.

"Come on Simba! Bring it on! Nala beat you twice in the movie. She can beat you down again in real life!" You pounced on Corbin and he calmly flips you in the air and grabs you.

"Gotcha Kitty Kat! Now Nala has been beaten plus we should use that move in the play. Just one more hour until our debut. You ready?"

"Of course! And are you, King Simba?"

"Oh yes, Queen Nala, I will be once you kiss me." You kiss Corbin sweetly. He responds rather well and wraps his arms around you. Zac comes into the studio and rolls his eyes.

"Okay you two! They need you at the stage to do final makeup and costumes. By the way Corbin, you should wipe your mouth off with all of Cat's lipstick on it. Hahaha!" Zac runs out before Corbin could chase him. You grab Corbin and run to the stage where they immediatley took you to costume and plucked, smoothed, stretched, pinched, combed, brushed and applied. You no longer looked like Catriona Black but an African lioness by the name of Nala. The director gathered everyone and said a prayer before the opening number started. You watched as the young Simba wanted to be king, witnessed his father's death, and ran to paradise where he meets with Timon and Pumba. Then Corbin's part came up and you watched him chill with his new friends with "Akuna Matata". Then your part came when you needed meat for the tribe back at home and saw Pumba. As you chased him, Corbin or "Simba" came into the picture and started to attack but being Nala, you prevailed and realized it's Simba. You help him up and start to glorify he's alive. Then the scene changed to "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" and this was the climax of the whole show for you, Corbin, and everyone who was watching. The ballet moves that you and Corbin practiced for so long automatically electrified both your bodies and moved you so gracefully. The fact that Simba was in love with you as Nala was with him made the dance even more breathtaking and enchanting. The final note was made as you did the highest jump you have ever done with Corbin. He caught you at the end and slowly brought you down, looking into your eyes and then kissing you. The whole audience sighed at the scene wishing they were in such love like that and applauded when the curtains closed.

"That was so awesome! That applause is wild out there!" Corbin exclaims whirling you around.

"We're not done yet though. Just the battle scene and the presentation of our child and we're done! This is so exciting but now we gotta go!"

You peck Corbin quickly and got ready for the attack against the hyenas and Scar. Of course you won the battle and witnessed Simba being king of Plymouth Rock. Then Corbin presented his new child to the world and you stood proudly behind him as the mother who bore that child. The play ended and a burst of applause erupted in the theatre. The curtain closed and opened again for the credits for each character. As Corbin's name was called, the applause got louder and more lively. Your name was called and you took a breath as you went right back onto the stage and saw Corbin's smile as he took your hand and bowed. The whole cast and crew came forward and grabbed each other's hands and bowed to the audience once more before closing the curtain. You were so happy just as Corbin was and he kissed you for the longest time, you didn't know when you would get your next breath. It was the best ending to the end of the day... (to be continued in Ch.12 get ready...)


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Corbin's P.O.V

"College. What is it but another educational prison that allows you to live there and party on weekends and takes your money whether you pass or not? Too bad we are separated because I miss you, Corbin."

"I miss you too, Cat. Well think about it. After this term, we will be filming "HSM 2" and you'll be there beside me. Plus I am going to visit you this weekend in Florida, even though it's gonna be hot!"

I sat in my new dormroom, fixing my labtop and spreading my bed neatly. Zac fixed his side of the room, then grabbed the phone from my ear, which I tried to grab back.

"Hey Cat! It's Zac! I took the phone from Corbin so he can be the awesome organizer that he is, not to mention fix my side of the room to make it look good for the ladies."

"Hahahaha, you real funny Zac. I don't think Corbin will do that for you. So how are you?" Catriona asks.

"I'm fine. Now that me and Corbin are roommates, we will conquer the whole campus and get the ladies. Well, I will get the ladies. He already got his lady."

"You're right, dude," I said. "I only have one lady and I am visiting her this weekend. Now give me the phone back!" I snatched the phone away from Zac and talked to Cat once more.

"Well, Corbin. I have to go do my homework for my awesome community college. Hahaha. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." I hung up the phone, sighed, and sat on the bed just thinking about seeing her again and holding her in my arms once more. Ugh, why did she have to major in meteorology and go to a community college in FLORIDA!

"DUDE! Snap out of it! Are you okay?" Zac snaps his fingers in front of my face.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm okay. I was just thinking about Catriona and seeing her this weekend. I hate being separated from her. She's my everything."

"You are going through what is called withdrawal. It'll be okay man, I am here for you." Of course Zac tries to look serious, but I just threw a pillow at him and smirked.

"You are crazy man. Just crazy. Well I can't help if I really care about her. I smile just hearing her voice or seeing her face."

"You really got it bad for her. So... when is the wedding? And will I be your best man?" Zac leaned back onto his bed and glanced over at me. I was completely shocked by what he just said. Marriage?

"A wedding? Does she want to marry me? Am I right for her? Has Cat hinted on anything about the subject? What type of ring does she like? Who would order the catering? Zac, how many guests can you invite to a wedding? The beach or a church? Maybe a church or even-"

"CORBIN! Whoa there buddy! Do you seriously want to marry Catriona? Just to warn you though, you'd both have the same initials."

I thought about it for the longest time. Marry Cat... it's the thought that has hit me over the head continuously for a while now. Should I wait until we finish college or do it over the summer or even this weekend? I love her so much and I do want to spend the rest of my life with her but I want to finish my education just like she wants to. I should ask Zac.

"Zac, I will tell you the truth. I do want to marry her but I don't want to ask her now only because of school. What do you think I should do?"

"Well I say that you should wait because I know how important school is to you and her. But then yet if you ask her now, then you'll both be happy and can stay engaged for as long as you want. It's your choice."

So I pondered the thought as I went shopping for school supplies. Somehow my legs sent me to the jewelry store and straight to the engagement rings section. An old sweet lady came from behind the counter and started pulling out some of the rings.

"Nervous about proposing?" she asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"No, I'm just looking right now but do you know anything about promise rings? I think engagement will come later on in life."

She directed me to a different section with many types of rings with rubies, diamonds and white gold but my eyes caught one ring in particular. I pointed to the ring and she pulled it out for me. It looked like this:

img src"http://i19. is it. I'm getting this for her. She's a size 8. Plus I am charging this on my credit card. Just in a nice box please." I felt satisfied just as the nice lady looked too. I bought it and shown it to Zac who just whistled and patted my shoulder.

"She is going to love that promise ring. Dude, I already knew you were going for the promise one. It keeps her guessing and excited at the same time. You leaving tomorrow right? Give it to her on Saturday and find a very nice quiet place for you to present it to her. She'll go head over heels for you."

I was so happy to see her the next day. The more we both grew up, the more beautiful she got. She ran to me at the airport as camera people started snapping pictures and sticking microphones towards us. The reporters shouted questions about our current relationship and Cat looked at every single one of them and said, "We love each other and that's all that matters right now."

I am so happy to be with her, just touching her makes me go crazy. We finally made it to the car and plopped right into the seat. The door closed and I gazed at Catriona as she gazed at me and I leaned in and kissed her ever so gently just to tease her. She leaned in and kissed me back but I returned the kiss more firmly and so I wrapped my arms around her slender waist just as she wrapped hers around my neck. It was a good minute before we separated.

"Ooooo... I missed you so much. I wish I was with you in California." she said sweetly. Gosh, gotta love how she talks and walks, everything.

"I wish you were too or the opposite where I was in Florida with you. Oh yeah, and I have a surprise for you tomorrow. You are gonna love it."

"I will? Ooooo... show me now!"

"Nope. Tomorrow... okay?"

"I can't wait that long. Am I going to have to torture you or something? I can make it painful."

"I know you can but you have to wait. Just wait for one day? Please?"

"Okay, I will. But only one day!"

"Good. I love you Cat."

"Love you too Corbie! Hahaha!"

"Oh no! Not the Corbie thing again. You are torturing me! Well I might be able to last. Just you wait."

Oh, she is going to love this... love it a lot... maybe even scream in my ear but it'll be worth it!


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"Hey Corbin! Oh my goodness, you get even more handsome every time I see you," your mom says after she hugs Corbin. "So how is college life?"

"It's fine. I like my college but I kinda wish Cat was there with me. So how is your job Ms. Black?"

"Wonderful. Did I ever tell you that the interview I did with you two got 200 million viewers?"

"Actually Mom, you told him 10 million times but 40 billion times to me but it never grows old. At least Monique and I won Best Fight on the Teen Choice Awards. Now that is something to remember and tell my children and grandchildren," you said matter-of-factly. Corbin's face looked shocked and you looked at him confused.

"Are you okay Corbin?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just tired from that long trip on the plane. I think you want to see your surprise but tomorrow is in one hour. Wow it's 11pm and I am still up. Going to bed. Ummm, goodnight Ms. Black. Goodnight Cat." Corbin quickly pecks your lips and goes to the guest room. You looked at your mom and she looked at you.

"Did you just notice that he froze when I mentioned children? I was only speaking in general but do you think that he might be thinking the same thing?"

"You know what honey? I think that he is thinking the same thing. You two are pretty much inseparable and I know you two love each other. He's probably worried about school and living far away from you. You are grown enough now to talk to him about it but do it tomorrow. He's tired."

You pondered what your mom said as you kissed her goodnight and went to your room. You laid down in your bed and just stared at the wall that was connected to the guest room. Is Corbin really thinking about what Mom told me? Does he really want to marry me? Is he that worried? You pick up the box on your bedside table and open it to this:

img src"http://i19. wonder if he'll like this present. Hopefully he does... a soft knock came to the door and you quickly close the box and opened the door.

"Corbin? I'm assuming you couldn't sleep either. Come on in. If my mom comes in, oh well. I don't care but then she'll hit me with her rather large Bible so let's go into the backyard."

You went downstairs and saw the clock say 2am. You shrugged your shoulders and opened the backdoor and sat on the hammock with Corbin sitting beside you. There was silence for a couple of minutes before he looked up at you.

"I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about whether I should give this to you or not? It's a promise ring. I hope you like it."

He reached into his pocket, pulled out a box, and opened it. Was it the glare coming from it making you cry or was it just tears of happiness? You saw a beautiful ring, with a heart-shaped diamond in the middle. It looked like this:

img src"http://i19. I love it! It's so beautiful! Well I got you something too." You hand him your box and his eyes went wide and he smiled.

"Cat, I don't know what to say except, thank you and wow! Just wondering, when did you get this?"

"I got it the day before yesterday, why?"

"I got yours the day before yesterday too. Are you reading my mind or something?"

"No, I think you are the mind reader here."

"Hahaha. I am going to tell you the truth. I thought about us for a long time and I want to marry you but I just want to wait until we finish school. So, what do you think?"

"I think I want to marry you whenever we are both ready to. But you do want to marry me? Yay!" You jump up and start dancing wildly but then Corbin stops you.

"No, no, no. You're not doing it right. I'm supposed to be the one jumping up and down but then we are supposed to go to our rooms and do all that dancing and crazy stuff without seeing each other."

You hear a tap and you look up to see your mom hanging out the window, laughing. You rolled your eyes and Corbin blushed.

"So are you two engaged or what? Am I gonna have a lot of grandchildren now? If so how many boys and girls?"

"Mom, they are just promise rings. Not engagement. We are going to wait until we finish school and why are you spying on us? Embarassing moment."

"Well I am your mother and that's my job to embarrass you in front of guys. Especially Corbin. So you'll be my son-in-law soon, Corbin? Might as well start calling me Mom."

"Soon Ms. Black, or Mom. Very soon."

Corbin holds you and kisses you on the lips, allowing you to deepen it more and more until...

"Oh my gosh, get a room. But don't make it one of these rooms in this house or any other house or even a motel or hotel or a mansion or-"

"Mom... embarassing moment."

"I know but you two go to bed. Not the same bed."

You put your head on Corbin's shoulder and moaned. He laughed, picked you up and took you to your bedroom. He kissed you once more on the lips before going to bed. Once he closed the door, you jumped up and started dancing crazily like this:

img src"http://i19. just kidding)

You got tired and went to bed, falling into a deep sleep, looking at the ring he just gave you.

Corbin's P.O.V

I was so nervous giving her the ring, I mean I'm glad she liked it and everything but I was soooooo nervous. She also agreed about waiting to get married. AHHHHHHH!!! How am I going to propose to her officially? Gosh, don't stress now but AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! She does love me and she does want to marry me! Now all I have to do is wait until we finish college which I hope won't take too long. My girlfriend is my fiancée'! My girlfriend is my fiancée'! This ring she got me is so cool. The light from it just blares in my eyes so bad, it's like its own flashlight! Well I am tired and satisfied. I got a soon-to-be fiancé' and a really nice ring all in one night. Yay me!


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

"Wow now that is one crazy dress that you should NEVER wear to the Grammys, Cat!"

"Monique, don't you think I got some sense?"

"Nope! Hahahahahaha!"

Monique and you are shopping for formals dresses for the Grammys which is tonight. You always seemed to be the last minute person and you wanted the dress to look perfect for the awards ceremony, not to mention the fashion police. You hurried because the preliminary show was at 6:30pm and it was already 5pm. You pushed through all the different assorted dresses until you found the perfect one. It was just your size and fit perfectly on you. Monique nodded her head and whistled.

"Corbin is gonna love it. I mean he is gonna probably pass out and almost die from a heart attack from the sight of you but he'll love it!"

"Good. Now let me buy this and catch up with them. Oh gosh! It's 5:45pm! Dang it! Let's go now!!!"

You bought the dress and wore it out the store with Monique running beside you. You waited by the limo during the time signing autographs of tourists and passerby people. You here a cough behind you and your gaze turned to Corbin in the hottest and sharpest tux ever. His eyes went wide and looked you up and down. This is what you wore:

img src"http://i19. You look amazing!"

"Thank you! I see you like it. But you are handsome in that tux." This what he wore:

img src"http://i19. make the girls go crazy, remember?" You roll your eyes and smile as he flashes one of his dazzling smiles and offers his arm to you. You gladly accept it just as Monique did to Zac. You entered the limo and cruised down the street to the entrance for the Grammys in New York. The limo pulls up and the door is opened for you. Corbin smiles at you once more and kisses you on the cheek before lights flashed everywhere. People were screaming your name just to get a clear shot. Reporters shouting out questions like,

"Are you two engaged?"

"Are you married?"

"Are you pregnant with his child?"

You just smiled and finally made it to the door where you shown the guard the tickets and made it to your seat, waving at other celebs on the way. The ceremony finally started and names were being called. It came to the category that you and Corbin were nominated for and that was Best Dance/ Choreography. You held Corbin's hand and felt another hand to touch your shoulder. You turn around and see your mother and Corbin's family waving at you. The announcer pulled out the envelope and...

"The winner is... Corbin Bleu and Catriona Black for Best Dance!"

You stand up and Corbin hugs you and kisses you. You both made it to the podium and he gently pushes you to the microphone.

"Oh my gosh! Where do I begin? Well I would like to thank God first because without Him, none of this would be taking place and He blessed me with a great talent not to mention a great boyfriend. I thank my mom and my whole family for being there for me. I love Corbin's family and all our friends. Thank Kenny Ortega for letting me even start out like this. Ummm, thank you all! Corbin..."

You turn to see Corbin look straight at you with the most familiar look on his face. You realized it was the same look on that special night. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box then got on one knee. The whole audience gasped with you and Corbin looked into your eyes. He opened the box and this is what you saw:

img src"http://i19. started trembling and tears came down your eyes. Corbin smiled up at you and a tear came down his eye.

"All my life, I searched for the right girl. At first I thought I found her until I saw she cheated on me and I didn't want that in my life. Then I found you. You are everything I have ever wanted in a girl and I love you so much. I wanted to do this here so everyone can witness this now," he took a deep breath and asked,"Catriona Black, will you marry me?"

You looked at him and the audience, watching every face nod their head, smile, and hold their loved ones. Monique and Zac high-five each other and do a thumbs up. Your mom stands up and shouts,

"CAT! SAY YES SO I CAN HAVE SOME GRANDBABIES!!!"

You rolled your eyes and looked down at Corbin. A stream of tears rolled down his eyes but he kept on smiling.

"Yes, Corbin. I would love to marry you. Yes! YES! YES!"

Corbin jumps up, puts the ring on your finger, and kisses you so passionately the whole audience erupted in applause. You hold onto Corbin as if your life depended on it and you gazed into his eyes once more.

"I love you Corbie!"

"Hahaha, I love you too Kitty!"

You take your Grammys and go back stage where the whole crew cheered. Pictures were immediatley taken of you and Corbin holding your Grammys. The paparazzi asked to see your ring and you proudly display it to all. Corbin kissed you once more before going back to your seats with your mom kissing your cheek every five seconds. This was the happiest day of your life.

(this is not my last chapter, I gotta have the wedding right? Either Ch. 15 is the last one or Ch. 16... I dont know yet. Doesnt mean I am done with writing about Corbin just yet. I am making another story about Corbin too. You gotta wait for the preview though!)


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

"Wow!"

"Gorgeous!"

"Oooo, girl! You gonna make all the men jealous!"

"Why thank you! You think? Hahahaha!"

It has been 6 months since the proposal on national television. All of the news networks raved on and on about the engagement and how it was so sweet. The Teen Choice Awards and the Kids Choice Awards awarded you and Corbin with multiples honors including Best Kiss, Best Engagement (kids these days come out with the craziest themes, lol), Best Dance, Best New Couple; and for individuals, Corbin with Best New Hottie, Best Actor (both lead and supporting), Best Male Dancer, and Best Hair (duh!); you got Hottest Girl, Best Supporting Actress, Best Female Dancer, and Best Smile. The tabloids and reporters on ET gave the latest and hottest new couple the title of "The CBz" and Corbin thought it was funny and catchy.

It is the day before the wedding and your mom wanted you to try on your dress once more to see if it fits right. You rolled your eyes at your mom again but smiled at her. By 3pm tomorrow, you will be Mrs. Corbin Bleu. The very thoughts of marrying him ran through your mind over and over again. It was the real deal. Dresses were the primary concern to your mom while Corbin's mom worked on the catering. Since Corbin had Italian and you were both Jamaican, she decided to have an Italian-Jamaican cuisine for all sides of the family. Corbin's two oldest sisters were bridesmaids and his youngest the flowergirl. Your mother was the maid of honor and Monique was 1st bridesmaid (she wanted to be in charge of the bridesmaids so you gave her the title while laughing). Corbin's best man was Zac and he couldnt think of any other person for the job. His father organized where the ceremony would be held and due to the large size of the family, he found the largest church in California even possible of holding such a multitude of people. Everyone was invited from family to friends to the whole cast and crew of HSM and the most trusted reporters like your mom and her affiliates.

You looked at yourself once more in the mirror before taking off the dress, avoiding stepping on it or any dirt. This is your dress:

img src"http://i19. can't believe it! Just yesterday, you were being born and dancing your little butt down to the floor. Now you are marrying a handsome man that treats you right and makes you happy. Plus he knows how to cook! You got the whole package!" your mom exclaims.

Monique giggles and picks up the dress carefully and puts it back in the closet. She turned around with that same and familiar mysterious look on her face, knowing she had a surprise up her sleeve.

"Close your eyes. I got a surprise for you!" You cose your eyes as she blindfolds you. She gently pushes you through different directions and you were led going down the stairs and turning two more corners before...

"SURPRISE!"

The blindfold is taken off and you saw all your friends. Ashley, Vanessa, all the cast girls from HSM, and the young girls in the Broadway productions. Monique shrugged her shoulders and gestured toward all the girls.

"I wanted to give you a bachelorette party and make it crazy. I have served my purpose and now all you need to do is open that door right there. Go now!"

You went to the door, opened it, and a police officer and construction worker came in. A boombox appeared and they started dancing around the room, stripping off every piece of clothing, the girls screaming and showing their money. You shook your head and laughed to yourself then started wondering what Corbin was doing over at Zac's house...

(Corbin's P.O.V in Ch.16)


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Corbin's P.O.V

"Chug, chug, chug, chug! YEAH!"

"O gosh! Remind me never to do that ever again! Ugh..." I said. Zac started laughing and slapped my back.

"Dude that will be your final chug down as a bachelor before you enter the bonds of marriage," Zac says. "Be happy that you have the right girl also."

"Yeah, I am happy except this beer just brought me back down to disgust."

"Here, try Bailey's Irish Creme. It's sweet and you almost barely taste the alcohol in it. I think your dad is calling you."

I went into the next room where my dad was fixing up my tux for tomorrow. Wow, by tomorrow at 3pm, I will have a beautiful wife named Catriona Bleu beside me. I never dreamed this would happen to me. One moment I broke up with Linda, then I met Cat, now after 2 years, I am marrying her. She has all the qualities I have looked for in a girl for so long. She dances, she's a Christian like me, and she knows what makes me happy. I was just blessed to find her after all these years.

"Son, I just want you to try this tux on one more time before tomorrow if that's alright with you."

"Sure, Dad."

This is what my tux looks like:

img src"http://i19. this fits you good. I can't believe that my son is going to get married tomorrow. You found a great girl for yourself and don't let any guy or girl take her away from you. I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks Dad. I appreciate it. You know I do get my looks from you so you do have something to do with everything that's taken place within the past few years."

"It's the male family gene, you know. I love you son."

"Love you too Dad."

My dad opened his arms and I hugged him like any father to son hug should be then someone knocked at the door. Lucas opened the door and smiled.

"Hey sorry to intrude on you two but we got a surprise for you, Corbin. I just gotta blindfold you though."

I was blindfolded and chuckled to myself. Either Zac is doing something crazy or they really got a surprise for me. I was led down the stairs and felt myself turning two corners before finally stopping. The blindfold was taken off and I saw all my fellow guy friends everywhere, cheering and raising their beer. Zac came beside me and raised his hand to quiet down the guys.

"My friend here is getting married tomorrow to a rather exotic and hot girl," all the guys started laughing and agreeing. "I, Zac Efron, as his best man, decided that he should have fun for just one more night before he becomes a married man. Lucas, open the door. Corbin, may I present to you, the Swedish Candy girls."

Five girls entered the room, wearing the shortest skirts ever with pigtails and rosy red cheeks. They started dancing around the room with the latest techno music on. I couldn't believe my eyes as Zac started dancing with one of the girls who started to strip. I laughed to myself about my crazy friends as they enjoyed themselves. I thought about Cat and I knew she was probably having fun with her friends. I love her so much and I can't wait to marry her and love her for all the rest of my life.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

"Wake up, honey! We gotta get your hair done, your dress on and every other garnish. Today is your day!"

You wake up feeling the hangover kicking in, but refreshed that you were getting married in less than 6 hrs. You smiled to yourself and glanced at the clock which read 8:00am. You got up and put some sweats on and brushed your teeth then became bombarded with girls pushing you out the door into the cars. Monique sat beside you with Corbin's mom and your mom in the front seat.

"So girl? Are you excited? This is it! Within a couple of hours, Corbin will be your soulmate, friend, lover, husband, and soon enough, father!" Monique exclaims.

"I don't know how to feel. I have so many emotions going through my head right now and I don't know which one to pick. There's happy, glad, confused, ditzy, jovial-"

"Please don't be ditzy! I can't stand ditzy girls. All I can say is to be happy because you are marrying a very wonderful guy who loves you for who you are not for popularity boost."

"I taught my son well to treat a woman right but if he does something wrong, call me and I'll show him." Corbin's mom chimes in.

All the girls pulled up to the hottest salon in all of California, "Hot 42", where the best where the best hair designers assembled for huge occasions like awards ceremonies and celebrity weddings. Everyone got out of their cars and found their favorite hair designer except for you. The head of "Hot 42" approached you ladylike even though he was a guy. He circled you, looking from head to toe, lifting a piece of hair dangling from your ponytail. His name was Jon Benet'.

"O my goodness, girl!" he exclaims. "You are so beautiful with your skin all nice and soft, and your hair is so long and healthy. I am so jealous. Oh well, I will personally do your hair today because you are marrying one heck of a hunk and I want him to drool when he sees you."

He snaps his fingers and assistants surrounded you with combs, brushes, curling irons, makeup kits, and massages(oh yes, they felt good!). The end result looked like this:

img src"http://i19. cooed over what you looked like. You looked at the time and saw that it read 11:30am so you quickly thanked Jon Benet' and jetted for the car. You arrived back at the house and put your gown on. You looked into the mirror once more and saw someone different. Was it really you or was it a woman whose future husband will become the luckiest guy in the world? Of course the girls rushed into the room, gasping at what they saw and wishing they were getting married. Your mother starts to cry and you embraced her in such a way, all the girls started sniffling and tearing up until Monique stopped it.

"Ya'll gonna mess up ya'll make up! Come on! It's 12pm and the wedding starts at 1pm! Let's go people!"

The girls chattered away, jumping into their limos and cruising down the road. Your leg started shaking as it always does when nervous. In one hour, you were going to start your marriage ceremony to Corbin and no one was going to stop you.

Nobody.

Corbin's P.O.V

"Dude! Wake up! It's your wedding day!" I bolted up in bed and smacked my head right into Zac's head. The pain began.

"Ooooooowwwwwww! Gosh, you knuckle head! Hahahaha! Well I'm up now."

Of course, the whole process started of bothering me about my hair, my face, everything. I just brushed my teeth, took a nice hot shower, and shook my hair. Then the awareness came in, knocking on my head. I am marrying Cat. I gotta look good, smell good, make everything good. I rushed out the bathroom and grabbed Zac and shook him.

"I am getting married! Oh my gosh! Do I look presentable to her? Will she like my tux? Ahhhhh! Where is my tux? Should I read my vow first or let her go first? Is my hair okay? Who has the ring? You think she'll look hot? What am I saying? She is hot and beautiful and everything I hoped for in a soulmate. What happens if she doesn't want to marry me? ZAC HELP ME!"

"First off, shut up. She loves you. Your dad has your tux ready. I have the ring. Stop stressing and go get dressed. You are going to have a wonderful wedding." He left me in the hallway standing there, looking at my feet. She does love me or else she wouldn't be marrying me. I went into my dad's room where he had my tux laid out on the bed beside his own. He dressed me up tucking in any parts that needed tucking, and may I say, I looked sharp. My dad looked at me, smiling.

"Corbin, she is going to marry a wonderful and sharp-looking guy. You ready?"

"Yeah. I think- no, I know I am ready. It's time to go?"

"Yeah it is! Let's go or else we'll be late. Not a good thing to be late at your wedding."

I checked all the other guys who were ready and they all loked good and ready. We all walked to the limos and climbed in. Zac sat beside me and nodded his head.

"She is gonna see one dashing man for sure. Be excited you are gonna marry Cat and no one is gonna stop this wedding. No one at all."

I chuckled to myself yet I had the strangest feeling something was going to happen, and little did I know, it did happen.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! I can't believe this!"

"I know! But don't cry Cat! You'll ruin your makeup!"

The music started playing with the traditional wedding song. All the bridesmaids and grooms had already passed to the front with the little ring bearer and flower girl standing on the side. The doors opened and you felt the breeze come from the pews as all your family and Corbin's family stood and faced your way. You saw Corbin looking down fidgeting with his hands but he stopped when he saw you. Your mother smiled as she gently took your arm and walked you down the aisle, feeling like the most important and proudest mother to ever walk the face of the earth. As you got closer towards Corbin, a tear dropped from each of his eyes as yours did the same thing. If you ever thought Corbin was handsome when you first saw him, nothing compared to that moment as he took your hand gently and kissed your mom on the cheek. There were no words exchanged in any way, shape, or form as Corbin gazed into your eyes. You felt like you were on Cloud 9 and no one was going to stop this precious moment at all. The preacher came on the podium and started.

"We are gathered here today to witness and to celebrate the joining together of Catriona Black and Corbin Bleu in the holy estate of marriage. More than a ceremony, this is the most significant moment of human celebration and personal commitment and should not be entered into lightly, but in the freedom of joy and sober responsibility. Who is it that brings this woman forward to this man?"

Your mother steps forward, "I am and I consent to their marriage." She sat back down and smiled, winking at Corbin and you.

"Let us proceed."

The preacher ranted on and on and on about love and joining as one and being together but you didn't hear any of it. Corbin wouldn't stop smiling or winking at you that almost made you burst out laughing but you kept your cool. This was the man I was going to marry.

"If there is anyone present, who knows of any just cause why this couple may not be lawfully joined in marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Corbin and you quickly glanced around the room and smiled wildly until...

"HELL NO! THEY SHOULDNT GET MARRIED! THAT SHOULD BE ME UP THERE! NOT THAT LITTLE WENCH!"

That voice. That disgusting voice I thought I ruined for eternity. Are you SERIOUS?! You turned your head and saw her. The girl that cheated on your man. The top drag king herself messing up YOUR wedding on YOUR day! It's going down for sure. Linda walked down the aisle, flaunting what little she got in the back, with Jesse closely behind her, licking his lips.

"EXCUSE YOU? WHO ARE YOU TO BARGE IN ON MY WEDDING DAY?"

"I don't care! Corbin, this is your final chance. Either me, your first love, or her!"

Corbin sarcastically pondered the thought then said,"HER!"

Linda shrilled at him and grabbed for you. You back up and let her fall on the stage. Jesse lunged for you also but Corbin blocks him off and punches him dead in the nose. Blood gushes out his nose and he goes for Corbin again but you didn't see what happened as Linda jumped on your back and clawed at nothing in front of you. You fell backwards and heard a crunch and pop as Linda's body hit the stage corner. The security guards quickly grabbed the both of them with legs flaring about like crazy.

"THIS IS NOT OVER YET CATRIONA! I WILL HAVE CORBIN BACK!"

"Whatever," you muttered as you checked yourself out for any cuts and bruises. You looked at Corbin and he looked the same as before but a little flushed. He gazed at the audience and glanced at you before giving you a huge smile. You smiled back and took his hand. The preacher came from behind the podium, partly shaken at what just happened, and annoyed that he had to stop. Never in his life of preaching and performing wedding ceremonies did he ever had such a fight like this happen in his church. He shook his head and continued his words.

"I now invite you all to join me in witnessing Catriona's and Corbin's wedding vows. Corbin, do you take this woman as your wife and equal, your lover and your best friend;

keeping yourself only unto her, for as long as you both shall live?"

Corbin: "Yes, I do."

"Catriona, do you take this man as your husband and equal, your lover and your best friend; keeping yourself only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

You: "Yes, I do."

"May I have the rings, please? Repeat after me: I, Corbin Bleu Reivers, will love you from this day forward, to have and hold, for richer or poorer, through sickness and health, until death do us part." Corbin repeated what he said with the hugest smile on his face. You repeated the same thing with the cheesiest smile you've ever made in your life.

"Corbin and Catriona, having consented together in marriage and having witnessed the same before this company and thereto having pledged your faith and love, by the virtue of the authority vested in me by the State of California, I pronounce that you are husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Corbin's lips crashed down on yours with such love and compassion, it made you cry. What made this kiss different from the other kisses he has ever given you? This one special kiss sealed off your everlasting bonds of marriage forever. This kiss made all of Corbin's dreams and your dreams come true at that very moment.

"May the blessing of God Almighty, the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, be amongst you and remain with you always. Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased and proud to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Corbin Bleu Reivers!"

The crowd cheered enthusiastically as you heard your new legally married name. Zac slapped Corbin's back and clapped wildly with Monique congratulating you on beating up Linda and having the best wedding ever. Corbin grabbed your hand and ran for the door with you alongside him, laughing and smiling. You both made it to one of the rooms in the church and just held onto each other, kissing, giggling, hugging and back to kissing. He takes you by the hand again and walks you out the door where everyone started throwing rose petals at you. The limo door was open and you climbed in with Corbin waving at everyone. The door closed and he faced you with the most handsome look on his face. He leaned in and kissed you softly on the lips, slowly deepening the kiss and teasing you at the same time. He pulled back and gazed into your eyes as you gazed into his light brown sparkling eyes. Not even the fight could stop this moment from happening.

"I love you Mr. Bleu." You say slowly and seductively.

"I love you too MRS Bleu." He leaned back in and held you in his arms as his lips parted and found yours again. Your tongue flickered on his bottom lip, causing him to open up to you even more, tasting everything that was his new wife. It was off to the reception.

(Reception in Ch.19)


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Corbin Bleu!"

You walked through the canopy holding hands with Corbin and smiling. The reception was finally here and you are hungry like crazy. Corbin led you to the head table where Monique sat by you and Zac sat by Corbin. Everyone sat down at their respectable table settings and the food was served. This is what the reception area looked like:

img src"http://i19. little kids were served with spaghetti and meatballs pre-cut for them along with green beans which they tried to ignore until their parents made them eat it. The adults had a huge buffet and a wide variety of foods including bruschetta, ribs(Zac and Corbin wouldn't stop bugging you about them so you put it in for their sake and every other guy in the wedding), lasagna, tortellini, mustard greens, cornbread, fried chicken, fried fish-(I could go on and on but it'll take awhile).

Corbin came back with your plate piled high with different foods that you knew was going to disappear within 5 minutes. The waiter came by, poured some champagne and water into your glasses and then Zac stood up, clinking his glass with his knife.

"May I have your attention please? Thank you. As you know by now, my buddy here Corbin has married the most beautiful dancing girl ever- well besides the hot spicy Cheryl from "Dancing with the Stars"- oh, sorry got carried away. But I would like to say cheers to this new couple. May you both go far in your dreams and love one another for the rest of your lives. Let no one- I mean Linda and Jesse- but let no one break you two apart. I love ya Corbin like a brother and I love ya Catriona like my sister. I say cheers to you!"

"CHEERS!" Everyone said enthusiastically. You got up and hugged Zac and kissed his cheek. Corbin patted his back and hugged him also in a huge manly-man hug. Your mother got up and took the microphone from Zac.

"Oh, my baby is all grown up and now she got this- this- this gorgeous man. Awwww... I am gonna have some pretty grandchildren..." she burst out crying, hugging you desperately while you tried so hard not to laugh at her drunked-ness.

Monique slowly took the mic from your mom's hands and stood on the stage.

"And now the bride and groom will lead us in their first dance as husband and wife. Start the music please, maestro."

The soulful sounds of Marvin Gaye's "When A Man Loves A Woman" filled the room as Corbin gently grasped your hand and led you to the dance floor. He held you in his arms and kissed your forehead, smiling so beautifully at you. You smiled back resting your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes and remembering the first time you both danced to this very song at the Meet and Greet for HSM. The memory flooded your's and Corbin's mind. He looked at you and kissed you gently, knowing you were thinking the same incident from a couple of years ago.

"Alright now. No more lovey-dovey! We party and have fun now! Hit it!" Monique burst onto the floor and started dancing like crazy, which made everyone laugh. You danced with the girls and Corbin danced with the guys, which of course, went into a dance-off. The guys won the first round, girls the second, and a tie by the third round. Zac asked you to dance with him and Monique danced with Corbin. PIctures were done after the last song and took only 15 minutes to take. The whole day was tiring but fun all together. Before you both left to go to your honeymoon suite, you threw your bouquet of flowers and Vanessa caught them with ease. Zac smiled and Vanessa wouldn't stop blushing even if she could stop. Everyone waved once more before you entered the limo again with Corbin by your side.

"Now I am very tired. I think I am gonna just lay down on your shoulder and sleep, Mrs. Bleu. Do you mind, Mrs. Bleu? I don't think I am gonna stop calling you Mrs. Bleu for a while, okay Mrs. Bleu?"

"Okay Mr. Bleu. Go to sleep because I'll just wake you up when we arrive at the hotel, okay Mr. Bleu? Mr. Bleu?"

You looked down and saw him sleeping like an angel on your shoulder. You kissed his forehead and glanced out the window, watching all the palm trees pass you by quickly. The limo finally got to the hotel and Corbin suddenly woke up. The door was opened for you and Corbin picked you up and carried you through the doors and up the elevator.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was just kidding. I was just looking out the window, waiting until we got here. You know Catriona, this is the greatest day of my life. I think you just gave me an idea to write a song about marriage. I'll think of a good title later. This is 'you and me' time."

You both finally made it to the suite and it was so beautiful. Corbin laid you on the bed, kissing you over and over until you couldn't breathe. He looked down at you and a tear landed on your cheek.

"I love you Mrs. Catriona Bleu."

"I love you too Mr. Corbin Bleu."

For the rest of the night, you two made love like no other couple could beat. After all that love-making, you both fell asleep, exhausted yet satisfied. You two were going to Jamaica for your honeymoon and you couldn't be any happier.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

"I remember when I came down here at 12 years old with the metal mouth. I had met my mother's side of the family. Her gentle mother's side and her crazy father's side. I had a blast and the food- need I say more?"

"So first thing... I meet your mother's side of the family and then eat delicious food and love my new wife all in two week? Look's like I gotta work out for sure, huh?"

You and Corbin are in your honeymoon suite on the amazing, beautiful island of Jamaica. The airplane ride went by fast but you didn't notice as you continuously made out with Corbin the whole time. However, the most interesting part to the ride was seeing a familiar face on board. Who could it have been but the same old lady from a few years back who thought Corbin and you was having "oral sex" on a plane.

FLASHBACK

She stood up, looked upon us with the same snotty look and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my goodness! Not you two again! Will you stop with that PDA? It disgust me back then and it still disgusts me now! The only way you can do that is if you two are married!"

"Ummm... we are married," Corbin said matter-as-factly with a British accent. "Very legally I should say, right honey?"

"Yes of course, darling!" You reply back with the same accent. "Do you think this lady could be a little more nosy and annoying?"

"I believe so sugarplum. Ma'am, we are on our honeymoon and we would like it if you go somewhere else please. We are madly in love with each other and I think I have the urge to do-"

He leaned to the old lady and whispered before her eyes went wild and huffed back to her seat without turning around for the rest of the flight.

END FLASHBACK

"So what first, Mrs. Bleu? Go get a nice romantic dinner on the beach or just sleep in all day and all night?"

"Well I do have a rumbly in my tummy so I think romantic dinner will do and then just have the best honeymoon ever with my husband. How about that?"

"That sounds like a perfect plan, m'lady. I'll be right back so I can make reservations. Change into something nice but not too nice that it'll make me just wanna stay in here but nice for a sunset-beach setting, okay? Be right back."

Corbin left the room and you sat down on the bed, slowly breathing in the intoxicating Jamaican salty sea air. You went into the suitcase and pulled out a long white skirt and a swimsuit since it was the beach. You wore a loose shirt on top of the swimsuit and looked at yourself in the mirror. This is what you wore:

img src"http://i19. src"http://i19. src"http://i19. came back just as you turned around in the mirror. All he did was gawk at you.

CORBIN'S P.O.V

"One moment I had a sexy wife and now she just got sexier... and is that a swimsuit? Can I just look, kinda peek at it?"

"Nope. You can wait after our 'romantic dinner' before you can see anything. Is the reservations ready?"

"Yep. We should be going now but not even one little glimpse?"

"No, Corbie..."

"Okay, okay! But just remember this: I shall see it very soon. Very soon."

"Ooooo, is that a threat coming from my husband? I am so scared right now my knees are trembling."

I picked up my beautiful wife and carried her through the lobby where people glanced our way and smiled, knowing that we were newlyweds on our romantic getaway. A couple of people stopped us for an autograph, which Catriona and I gladly signed and took pictures. I continued carrying Cat to the beach where a small table set excluively for two appeared with the umbrella and everthing. This is what it looked like:

img src"http://i19. put Cat gently down and pulled out the chair for her, being the gentleman I am, and then sat down in my own chair. Her eyes twinkled and her facial expression explained it all: she loved it.

"Corbin, this is wonderful. How do you know how to set everything right into the mood?"

"Well, I have that special sense that only certain people can see. With you, you like a nice quiet setting with the ocean crashing on the rocks in the background, the sound of birds chirping happily with their lovers, and a nice dinner with the man you love. Is that you or is that you?"

"And that's why I married you, Corbin. You know me so well and I am so happy to have found someone like you. Ans yes you are right: this is my setting. My world."

The waiter came with our menus and we ordered our food. As we sipped our fresh lemonade squeezed with natural sugercane juice, I had the weirdest feeling to look back at the patio to the restuarant and I couldn't believe who I saw and my anger started raging inside of me. I didn't think Cat would have noticed my facial expression as she looked out to the sea but she caught it quickly.

"Corbin, what's wrong? What do you see?"

She turned around and before I could stop her, her eyes fell on the same person I saw with my two eyes. The person got up from their table and approached quickly. Low and behold, it was the devil Lucifer's wife herself, Linda.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

O my gosh, please tell me it's not her. Please tell me that it's not Linda approaching us. THIS IS MY HONEYMOON for crying out loud! Does she really want me to kill her?" you say.

"Cat, now listen. Before you do anything crazy-"

"O please Corbin! This is our honeymoon and she's here of all people! You think I won't go crazy? Well think again honey because this time, it's a smackdown!"

You get up and look as Linda approaches the table. She had a tattoo across her chest with Corbin's name on it in gothic letters. You smirked to yourself as she stopped in front of you.

"So... you come back for more revenge? What is it? You can't get enough of me?" you ask.

"No, I can't get enough of Corbin, that's all. He was supposed to be mine. MINE! And you took him from me so now you have to die!" Linda shouts.

She pulls out a knife and tries to stab you. You grab her wrist and start wrestling with her, trying to control the knife from a fatal cut in the heart. She twirls you around and pushes you from the beach all the way to the bar inside the hotel. She gets on top of you and tries to drive the knife into your heart but you wouldn't let her. A bottle slowly comes up to you so you picked it up and smashed across her head. She grabs her face and feels pieces of glass embedded into her cheeks. You get up into a pouncing position and glare at her.

"What do you want? Corbin is with me and he loves me! Why are you stalking him? You're obsessed!"

"You don't deserve him! We were meant to be together! I was this close to being one with him but nooooo, he wanted to wait until we were married. I didn't mind so I waited. Then one night, Jesse came backstage to congratulate me and we got drunk and next thing you knew, we had "did it". Then Corbin caught us and my whole world went corrupt and it just fell. I didn't mean to break his heart but it had happened. Then that stupid girl Monique beat me up and it hitme: I knew I needed to make amends with Corbin so we could be together again. Just when I tried to talk to him, YOU came into the picture. He fell head over heels for you and it sickened me. I started thinking about him every month to every week to every day to every hour and minute and second! I WANT CORBIN!"

As she tried to rush at you, three security guards grabbed her and held her down. They quickly took the knife (more like those huge machete knives- I know scary!) and dragged her away, kicking and screaming.

"I LOVE YOU CORBIN! I WANT YOU! I KNOW YOU STILL LOVE ME!"

Corbin stood there completely statue-like and awestruck at what just happened. You quickly looked yourself over and smiled at Corbin.

"So... let's go eat, shall w-"

"SHE'S CRAZY! WELL MORE LIKE OBSESSIVE COMPULSIVE AND CRAZY AND INSANE!" Corbin shouts. "Once we get back home, we definitely need to get a restraining order on her and make sure she is put in an institution. Like maximum security!"

"Okay... so now you want to do the restraining order? Hahahahaha! Interesting... Well let's forget what just happened- no, wait I gotta tell Monique about it. She'll laugh and go crazy-"

Corbin grabs your waist and kisses you tenderly on the lips.

"You're right, let's just forget about it. Now I am hungry and I think our food is going cold. Plus I still want to see that swimsuit. Don't think I forgot!"

"Oh, I know you didn't!"

For the rest of the whole honeymoon, Corbin and you just enjoyed the island's breathtaking views and your family, whom he found very entertaining and easy-going. The nights at the hotel were filled with love and romance... need I say more?

to be continued in Ch.22


	22. Epilogue

**CHAPTER 22**

(This is it! My final chapter to my first Corbin Bleu fanfiction story. Thank you so much to the fans who have read this story! You've inspired me to actually write a book and see if I could publish it! Thanx!)

Corbin's P.O.V

So, it's been 3 weeks since our honeymoon and the first thing I did was get that restraining order on Linda. She's crazy! Come to find out she was so crazy, she had to go to an institution for the criminally insane since she tried to kill Catriona. Oh well, at least she'll get the help she needs.

I had just came home from recording my last song for my new sophmore CD when I noticed that everything was quiet. A little too quiet.

"SURPRISE!"

I looked in shock as the lights turned on and all my friends and Catriona appeared. Zac rustled my hair and I laughed.

"I know for sure it's not my birthday nor my anniversary so what is this all about?"

Vanessa came and hugged me saying, "You finished your CD right? So we are celebrating your singing and... Catriona just wanted to do this."

Catriona came and kissed me on the lips.

"Also I have a surprise... I'm... I'm PREGNANT!"

I looked at Catriona's face then her stomach. I didn't know what to think let alone know what to say. My whole world rushed under me as I passed out...

A couple of minutes went by and I woke up on a couch. Wait a minute, it's my couch but these faces in front of me... oh yeah Zac, Vanessa, Lucas, Monique, Ashley, Catriona...

Oh. My. Gosh.

"Catriona, you're pregnant! I shouldn't be on this couch! You should be! I gotta start calling people, buy baby clothes, get a crib, decorate the room. Is it a boy or girl? If it's a boy then awesome but if it's a girl then awesome. What color should the room be? Red and blue? Green? Laven-"

"He's okay! Wow, I never thought I would see Corbin pass out at the news that his wife is pregnant," Zac said.

"Honey, are you sure you're okay?" Cat asked.

"I'm fine but you need to rest and get your strength and all that good stuff."

"I'm okay! I already talked to the doctor and within a couple of weeks, I'm gonna get that sonogram or whatever they call it. You know to look at the baby!"

I smiled at my all of my friends and Catriona. I can't believe it... she's pregnant.

Fast forward to 9 months 

"AHHHHHHHH! These contractions are hurting like crazy! Why can't you just feel my pain Corbin? No wait, give me your hand and I'll show you."

"Owwwww! You're draining the blood out of my hand."

The doctor looks and chuckles to himself at the site he's seeing between my hand and Cat.

"PUSH CATRIONA! PUSH!"

From the looks of it, my baby(as in my wife) looked like she was gonna blow a fuse but she didn't. Instead she put it on my hand which has gone numb now. Then I heard it. A little gurgle and then the highest scream that I ever heard.

"It's a boy!" The doctor cried out happily. Catriona starts smiling and laughing while I just looked at the newest member to our family. Ten little fingers and toes... more beautiful than anything in this world.

"His name will be... Erich Zachary Bleu. You like that Cat?"

"Yeaa AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHOA! We have another one coming out! Push Catriona!" The doctor encouraged Cat some more. Oh my goodness, TWINS! This day gets more and more exciting.

"It's... it's a girl! Name?"

"It's my turn to name this one Corbin," Cat said breathlessly. "Her name shall be... Siobahn Monique Bleu. I am so tired..."

"Rest honey. You did an amazing job! I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Everyone filed into the room, giving flowers to Catriona and pats on the back to me. Zac, Lucas and Monique were so happy when we told them the names of our twins. We all joked around until the nurses brought our children in. Our children. I never thought I would say those two words but I did. I first held Lucas in my hands and he smiled up at me with his light brown eyes and soft curly hair. Then I switched with Catriona to hold Siobahn and she was just so beautiful.

"She's the tough one, huh?" Catriona asked.

"Yeah she is but Lucas might be tougher than you think babe."

I looked at my wife and saw the glow from her face. She smiled that beautiful smile as she laid on the hospital bed. Everything I hoped for came true. I had a wife, children, family, and friends who supported me. I am the luckiest guy in the world. Then I saw it. The title to my new CD. I looked at my children, my wife, my friends and family.

"What are you thinking Corbin?" Cat asked.

"I figured out the title to my new CD. I'm calling it Sky of Hope, Sea of Dreams."

"Why?"

"I met you in the sky, hoping of a possible relationship. Then sea of dreams whick all came true when I met you. You inspire me and I love you for that."

"I love you too Corbin. And you inspired me to be the best that I could be. I'll always love you. Forever and ever."

I smiled at Catriona and held our children in our arms, remembering this moment as the best moment in my life. I couldn't have been any more happier.

THE END!!!!!


	23. AN

_**I hope you enjoy this story! This is actually my first one I wrote. I am currently writing my second Corbin Bleu story. If you haven't read it already, then go read it now and enjoy! It's called "You Were Always There Beside Me- Lamia and Corbin". ENJOY!**_

_**Cat aka kittysmart11**_

**_PS- if ya want, email me at: or _****_ . TTYL!_**


End file.
